Stonestar's Adventure
by Master Stonestar
Summary: Adventures of Stonekit while he lives in WindClan. Will he become leader? Or will he suffer a painful, young death? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

20

_**Part 1**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Stonekit was born in leaf bare. His parents were Goldenflower and Rockheart. Stonekit had two brothers and one sister. The brothers would always get into trouble. Their names are Icekit and Frozenkit. The sister's name is Redkit. Stonekit was the smallest of the brothers. Icekit was the largest and the most playful. Frozenkit and Redkit just liked to listen to the elder's stories. Stonekit's pelt is gray and looks like stones. He has small ears and is very small. His eyes are green. Icekit's pelt is white and she likes to talk a lot. She drives her brothers and the elders crazy.

Three days after their birth the clan leader, Graystar, came to visit them. So did the medicine cat, Bluefur. One day Stonekit decided to leave the nursery. He wandered into the medicine cat den. Bluefur caught Stonekit before he messed up her supplies. Stonekit began to tell Bluefur about the strange dreams he was having. Bluefur said that these dreams come from StarClan and Stonekit should listen and pay attention to these special dreams. Bluefur then escorts Stonekit back to the nursery. When back at the nursery Stonekit tells his brothers and sister about what Bluefur told him. They all looked at him weirdly. From then on Icekit, Frozenkit and Redkit would always keep their distance from Stonekit. The following day, Stonekit went back to Bluefur to talk about the dream he had last night. However Bluefur was busy helping the Clan members who got injured in the battle with ThunderClan yesterday. She asked Stonekit to go see the Clan leader, Graystar. She asks Bramblepaw to escort him to Graystar's den. When they reach Graystar's den, they enter the den and find Graystar sitting there. Stonekit asks him what he is doing and Graystar responded telling Stonekit that he was mediating. Bramblepaw leaves to go on a hunting patrol. After Bramblepaw left, Stonekit began to tell Graystar his dream. Graystar was interested in the dream. He believed it meant that a huge battle between WindClan and ThunderClan was coming. After Stonekit left, Graystar called a Clan meeting.

"Let all cats that can gather their own prey, gather around clan rock for a clan meeting" said Graystar.

All the Clan cats came out of their dens and began to gather around clan rock. Graystar asked Stonekit to come up and sit with him on top of the rock. Stonekit agrees. All the cats ask why they were called to a meeting. Graystar tells the clan about Stonekit's dream. They all are shocked that this kit was having these dreams. They all agree to prepare for battle. Graystar asks Stonekit to say behind and wait for him in his den. Stonekit says, "Of course I will stay! I can't wait to hear about the battle!" Graystar and have of the clan leave to go and fight ThunderClan.

Stonekit was sitting in Graystar's den when he heard another cat sit down beside him. He didn't recognize the cat at all.

"Who are you?" asked Stonekit.

"I'm from StarClan. I have been visiting you in your dreams." Replied the mysterious cat.

"Oh." Said Stonekit.

"You are destined for great things Stonekit. You will lead this Clan, you will bring WindClan into a golden age." The mysterious cat said.

"What is a golden age?" asked Stonekit.

"A golden age is a time of peace and prosperity." Answered the mysterious cat.

"Oh cool! I can't wait to be the leader!" exclaimed Stonekit.

As Stonekit said this the mysterious cat vanished. Stonekit decided not to tell anyone about this. His brothers and sister already though he was weird, but the rest of the Clan considered him a hero.

Around moonhigh the cats come back from the battle. Some of them had injures and needed medical treatment, so they go to Bluefur's den. Graystar returns to his den to meet Stonekit there.

"How was the battle?" asked Stonekit.

"We won. We gained more territory. ThunderClan will not be messing with us again." replied Graystar.

"Cool!" said Stonekit

"Some of our Clan mates sustained heavy injuries. They will be alright because Bluefur is the best medicine cat this Clan could have. Soon you and your brothers will become apprentices." said Graystar.

"What about my sister?" asked Stonekit

"She is currently with Bluefur. I'm so sorry." replied Graystar.

"What?! What happened?" Asked Stonekit in shock.

"She sustained fatal wounds. We don't know how she got them and it was not from the battle I can tell you that" Graystar said.

"Oh. Can a go and be with her?" Stonekit asked.

"Yes. Go be with your sister." Graystar replied.

"Thank you." said Stonekit.

Stonekit ran to Bluefur's den. He stayed with his sister for a very long time until Bluefur kicked him out of her den. He then went to bed were he cried himself to sleep. He was wondering how this could of happened.

_**Chapter 2**_

Stonekit awoke late. He was still upset that his sister died a few moons ago. He made a promise to himself that when he becomes leader he will find out who did this to her. He went to visit Bluefur.

"How are you doing Stonekit?" asked Bluefur.

"I'm hanging in there. Thanks for asking." said Stonekit.

"I got a message from StarClan last night. It involved you." said Bluefur.

"Really?" asked Stonekit

"Yes. I will tell you what it is. _Destruction is coming. The only hope for WindClan is the one who believes he is insane. He must become leader. He will bring about a golden age for WindClan and the destruction of the bitter mountains. _I already shared this with Graystar. You most likely will become an apprentice today." Stated Bluefur.

"Awesome! While some of our Clan members were fighting the battle, a cat from StarClan came to talk to me. He told me that I will lead WindClan. Then he vanished, without telling me his name." purred Stonekit.

"It was most likely Gorsestar, the second leader of WindClan. He was a good leader, so I'm told." Purred Bluefur.

"Gorsestar? Some of the elders talk about him still. Was he the one who expanded our territory to the south river?" questioned Stonekit.

"Yes. You better get going, the ceremony will be beginning soon. Goodbye Stonekit." said Bluefur.

"Bye! Thank you!" replied Stonekit.

_**Chapter 3**_

"Let all cat that can gather their own prey, gather around Clan rock for a Clan meeting." yelled Graystar.

"Why are we being called _again_." asked Brokenfeather.

"It is time that Stonekit and his brothers become apprentices." replied Graystar.

"Stonekit, Frozenkit, and Icekit. You are our newest apprentices. From this moment on Stonekit you will be known as Stonepaw. Frozenkit from this point on you will be known as Frozenpaw. Lastly, Icekit you will be known as Icepaw. You all will hold vigil tonight." Graystar announced.

"Stonepaw! Frozenpaw! Icepaw!" screamed the Clan.

"Stonepaw, your mentor will be Berrytail. Icepaw, your mentor will be Scarbelly. Finally, Frozenpaw your mentor is Yellowtail.

After the meeting was over, the other Clan members went to talk with Stonepaw, Frozenpaw and Icepaw. They didn't get to talk because Graystar said that the vigil was starting and the Clan should get some rest.

The Following Day

After the vigil ended, Stonepaw and his brothers went to the apprentices' den to get some sleep. They slept for most of the day. Stonepaw woke first. He went to visit Bluefur.

"Stonepaw, nice seeing you. I cannot talk right now. I'm busy." said Bluefur.

"Ok." said Stonepaw.

"Stonepaw! Get over here!" yelled Berrytail.

"Yes Berrytail." said Stonepaw.

"I am your mentor. Today I will show you our borders." replied Berrytail.

"Ok! That's great!" exclaimed Stonepaw excitedly.

"Well then, let's go!" Said Berrytail.

Stonepaw and Berrytail left the camp just as Frozenpaw and Icepaw awoke. "Go and get moss for Raggedtail's bed." Yellowtail told Frozenpaw.

"What? I thought I was going to see the boundaries of our territory." Frozenpaw answered back.

"Later. The elders are more important right now. On the other hand, you should be doing what you are told to do." hissed Yellowtail.

"Ugh. Fine. I will go and get moss. Stonepaw was lucky." said Frozenpaw.

"Quit complaining!" hissed Yellowtail.

Icepaw was sitting in the clearing alone. Both Stonepaw and Frozenpaw were gone doing stuff. Finally her mentor arrived.

"Hello there Icepaw." said Scarbelly in a calm voice.

"Hello. What do you have planned for today?" asked Icepaw.

"I'm going to show you our territory, then we will practice hunting skills with Stonepaw and Berrytail." answered Scarbelly.

"Cool! Can we get started?" responded Icepaw.

"Yes." answered Scarbelly.

Meanwhile

"Wow our territory is large!" exclaimed Stonepaw.

"Not really. Our territory is one of the smallest. ThunderClan and RiverClan both have larger territories. ShadowClan's is the smallest." Berrytail spat.

"Oh. Do we really need more territory? If we have all the prey we need what is the point of guarding extra land?" questioned Stonepaw.

"The amount of prey varies. Sometimes we have a surplus and other times we don't have enough. You are right though, defending a lot of territory is hard. WindClan is one of the smaller Clans. The other Clans don't respect us. They just look down on us. Especially ThunderClan. Whitestar and Graystar have very different points of view." answered Berrytail.

"Ok. Did you hear that noise?" whispered Stonepaw.

"Yes. Want to go check it out?" replied Berrytail.

"Let go!" said Stonepaw.

They venture towards the sound. They stumble upon another cat.

"Frostheart! What are you doing here! Get off your territory you filthy mousebrain." screamed Berrytail.

"Nice seeing you to Berrytail. This is ThunderClan territory now." replied Frostheart.

"No way!" yowled Berrytail.

Frostheart lunges at Berrytail. Berrytail ducts and Frostheart rams into a tree. Stonepaw jumps onto Frostheart and scratches his left eye. Frostheart yowled in pain and attempted to run away but was stopped by Berrytail.

"Let me go!" exclaimed Frostheart.

"No! Were taking you to our camp." hissed Berrytail.

They travel back to camp and Graystar meets them.

"What do we have here? What are you doing Frostheart?" questions Graystar.

"We found him on our territory sir." responds Berrytail.

"That patch of land belongs to ThunderClan!" yowls Frostheart.

"No it doesn't. Clan! Prepare for battle!" yowls Graystar.

"Frozenpaw, Stonepaw and Icepaw you all are in charge of guarding Frostheart. Make sure he doesn't escape." said Graystar.

"Ok!" all three apprentices answer.

Half of the Clan leaves to go and fight ThunderClan. Frostheart questions Stonepaw.

"So Stonepaw, how do you like being an apprentice?" questioned Frostheart.

"Shut up you filthy flea bag!" hissed Stonepaw.

"No need to be rude." Mocked Frostheart.

"Shut up you ThunderClan mousebrain" yowled Frozenpaw.

At this point Frostheart attacks Frozenpaw. A fight breaks out between Frozenpaw, Stonepaw, Icepaw and Frostheart. The fight lasts only a few minutes before Frozenpaw is injured. Stonepaw and Icepaw capture Frostheart again and hold him down. Icepaw rushes Frozenpaw to Bluefur's den. Stonepaw is left alone with Frostheart.

"If Frozenpaw doesn't survive, you'll be in huge trouble. I will kill you if Graystar doesn't first! That was my brother you flea brain!" growled Stonepaw.

The Clan returns from the battle. It is clear that they lost. Many cats were injured. Dawnfeather had a huge cut across her belly and her paws were wet with her own blood. She went to see Bluefur as quickly as possible. Frostheart began to mock the WindClan cats. Stonepaw tells Graystar what happened.

"Graystar sir, while you were gone Frostheart attacked us and injured Frozenpaw very badly. He is with Bluefur now." Mumbled Stonepaw.

"He is going to be all right. Bluefur is the best medicine cat WindClan could ask for." Replied Graystar.

"I see we lost the battle. Did we lose territory?" questioned Stonepaw.

"Yes. We lost the territory by the river." Mumbled Graystar.

Frozenpaw and the other injured cats leave Bluefur's den fully healed. Graystar calls a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey gather around clan rock for a clan meeting" yowls Graystar.

All cats gather. They are all nervous.

"I know you are all feeling bad about losing that battle. However we will train harder so we can win that territory back! If you are not on patrol or hunting, you will be battle training! ThunderClan must learn to respect us!" Graystar said.

The entire clan yowls in approval.

"Yay battle training at last!" Stonepaw whispers to Icepaw.

"Yeah I can't wait!" Icepaw answers back.

"Training will start after the first patrol leaves tomorrow morning. I believe it is time to appoint a deputy. I made the mistake of not appointing one. Whiteheart, you will be the clan deputy." Says Graystar.

"Whiteheart! Whiteheart!" yowls the clan.

"Now. Frostheart. You will be held here until we deem it ok for you to leave. But you may be killed tomorrow!"

"Death to Frostheart! Death to ThunderClan!" the clan hisses angrily.

The clan goes to bed for the night. Stonepaw visits Bluefur. Frostheart is held in the clearing and is guarded by some of the clan warriors for the night.

"Hey Bluefur." Stonepaw says.

"Hey Stonepaw. Your brother will be fine. I'm busy right now so please come back later." Replies Bluefur.

"Ok. Goodnight." Stonepaw says.

Stonepaw hurries to bed. He is excited for battle training.

Frostheart is scared. He tries to escape but fails. Graystar decides to wait for tomorrow _night_ to kill him, in case a battle erupts.

Stonepaw enters his den and hears a strange noise.

"Hello, who is there?" questions Stonepaw nervously.

_**Chapter 4**_

Stonepaw looks to the corner of the den. He sees no one.

"That's odd" says Stonepaw

"What's odd?" asks Frozenpaw

"Nothing, never mind" replies Stonepaw

"Ok if you say so" Frozenpaw mews

"Good night Frozenpaw" mews Stonepaw

"Good night Stonepaw, have a good night sleep" replies Frozenpaw

20 minutes pass

"Hello Stonepaw" says an old cat

"H-h-hello" answers Stonepaw

"My name is Gorsestar" mews the old cat

"Hi Gorsestar" says Stonepaw

"So _you're_ Stonepaw" says another cat

"Yep" says Stonepaw

"I've heard things about you" replies the tortoiseshell cat

"Really?!" exclaims Stonepaw

"Yes. You will become a powerful leader, but you will lose things in order to protect you clan. You will have to know when to sacrifice things" mews the wise cat

"What do you mean I have to sacrifice things?" questions Stonepaw

"You'll see" replies the cat

"Um, ok" mews Stonepaw quietly

"Now wake up" commands the cat

Stonepaw awakes to sunlight. He gets up for the dawn patrol. Berrytail pads up to Stonepaw.

"Stonepaw" says Berrytail

"Yes?" answers Stonepaw

"You and me are gonna practice battles moves today instead of going on the dawn patrol" says Berrytail

"Alright!" yowls Stonepaw

"Let's go" mews Berrytail

Stonepaw and Berrytail leave camp. Berrytail starts coughing and cannot stop.

"Berrytail, you should see Bluefur" says Stonepaw nervously

"No" Berrytail says between coughs

"But why not? You could have greencough" states Stonepaw

"_I_ do _NOT_ have greencough Stonepaw, now mind your own business" snaps Berrytail

"What's going on here?" questions Graystar

"Graystar, Berrytail is coughing and will not go see Bluefur" Stonepaw says

"Stonepaw needs to mind his own business" spat Berrytail

"Berrytail, I know you don't like being told what to do but you need to see Bluefur" Graystar mews clamly

"Fine" spat Berrytail

Stonepaw takes Berrytail to Bluefur and finds other Clan members coughing as well.

"I think we have a greencough epidemic" says Blue at the sight of Berrytail and Stonepaw

"Really?!" exclaims Stonepaw

"Yes. Berrytail, I need you to stay here. Stonepaw go tell Graystar that the Clan has caught greencough" says Bluefur

"Yes Bluefur" replies Stonepaw

Stonepaw runs to Graystar's den. He finds Graystar sitting there alone.

"Graystar, can I enter please? I have a message from Bluefur" mew Stonepaw quietly

"Come on in Stonepaw" replies Graystar

"Bluefur wanted me to tell you that some of the Clan members have caught greencough " says Stonepaw

"Really? This is bad. Who has it?" Graystar asks

"Dustnose, Scarbelly and now Berrytail" mews Stonepaw in response

"Hmm, I see…..I think ThunderClan has given it to us. Why don't you join the next hunting patrol" Graystar mews

"Ok!" Stonepaw says quickly and runs from Graystar's den.

_**Chapter 5**_

Stonepaw, Brokenfeather, Icepaw and Frozenpaw were out hunting for most of the day. They have gathered tons of fresh-kill.

"Keep your tail down Stonepaw" says Brokenfeather

"Ok, thanks Brokenfeather" replies Stonepaw

"Hey look what Frozenpaw caught!" exclaimed Icepaw

"Wow that rabbit is huge!" says both Stonepaw and Brokenfeather

"Let's take our fresh-kill back to camp" Brokenfeather mews

Everyone was quiet on the journey back to camp because their mouths were filled with rabbit.

When they enter camp, Graystar calls a Clan meeting,

"Let all cats able to catch a rabbit gather around clan rock for a meeting" yowls Graystar

"I wonder why we are being called" questions Icepaw

"I don't know" whispered Stonepaw

"I regret to inform you that greencough has killed Dustnose. Two others have been moved to Bluefur's den to receive treatment for greencough" states Graystar

Mummers of shock ripple through the Clan.

"Silence Please! I believe that we caught greencough from ThunderClan" states Graystar

"Those mangy rabbit-brains!" yowls Yellowtail

"I'll shed them!" yowls Stonepaw

"Quite again! Clan we will not attack ThunderClan until this epidemic is over! Tonight we will sit vigil for Dustnose" mews Graystar

150 minutes pass

Stonepaw falls asleep while Yellowtail, Whiteheart, Graystar and Rockheart were sitting vigil for Dustnose.

More time passes

"Stonepaw wake up!" whispers Icepaw

"Mmm what?" Stonepaw says after he yawned

"You were coughing in you sleep. I think you should see Bluefur" says Icepaw

"What? Do you think _I_ have _greencough_?" Stonepaw questions

"You might" replies Icepaw

"No way I have it. It's just a little cough. Go back to sleep Icepaw" Stonepaw mews

"No. Stonepaw go see Bluefur. Please?" Icepaw mews

"Ok fine but I'm telling you I'm fine" Stonepaw says

Stonepaw pads out of his den quietly being careful not to disturb the other apprentices. He heads over to Bluefur's den and goes inside to see Bluefur sleeping.

"Bluefur" whispers Stonepaw

Stonepaw nudges her with his paws. Bluefur opens her eyes slowly.

"Stonepaw, what are you doing here?" questions Bluefur

"Icepaw woke me up saying that I was coughing" Stonepaw mews

"Stonepaw, do you feel cold" questioned Bluefur

"No I told Icepaw I just have a little cough, and I didn't even know I was coughing until Icepaw told me" mews Stonepaw before going into a coughing attack and starts coughing up green mucus.

Bluefur quickly took Stonepaw to a clean moss bed and when to inform Graystar that they had three cats sick with greencough.

"Graystar may I enter" mews Bluefur softy trying not to wake any of the warriors.

"Bluefur, of course what is it" mews Graystar

"Stonepaw now has caught greencough. That means the Scarbelly, Berrytail and now Stonepaw have been effected. I hope those three don't die like Dustnose" mews Bluefur

"That would be terrible. Tomorrow I will have some warriors gather catmint for you" Graystar mews

As Graystar says this Berrytail, who left Bluefur's den, walks into Graystar's den and throws up black blood.

"Oh no" Bluefur says

"That's terrible! What does this mean Bluefur" questions Graystar

"I'm not sure, but I need catnip as soon as possible" states Bluefur

"I will send Frozenpaw and Icepaw to get some tomorrow" Graystar mews

Ok, come with me Berrytail" mews Bluefur

"Ok I will try and move" mews Berrytail while he is throwing up

"Goodbye Graystar" Bluefur says

"Goodbye Bluefur see you tomorrow" mews Graystar

Berrytail and Bluefur head back to Bluefur's den and Bluefur instructs Berrytail to lay down in his nest. Bluefur then instructs Berrytail and Stonepaw to eat some catnip. They all were careful not to wake Scarbelly.

"Yuck, this stuff is nasty" says Stonepaw

"You both should be fine for now. Try and get some rest. Berrytail I want you to drink some water" Bluefur says

"Ok, I'll try" Berrytail says quietly

Stonepaw lies down and falls asleep immediately. Berrytail falls asleep a few minutes later. Bluefur waits a few minutes after Berrytail falls asleep before going to sleep herself.

The Rest of the Night Passes

Stonepaw awakes to Berrytail coughing and throwing up black blood. Bluefur's catmint stock was completely full so she was feeding some to Berrytail to stop to coughing. She was also giving him Chervil for stomach aches. Bluefur then came over to Stonepaw.

"Good morning Stonepaw" says Bluefur

"G-g-good m-m-morning Bluefur" stutters Stonepaw, who was very weak

"Here eat this" says Bluefur as she gives him Chickweed, which also helps with greencough.

"Thanks" says Stonepaw weakly

Berrytail continues to throw up black blood. Bluefur is starting to get worried. She gives him dandelion as a painkiller. As Berrytail began to swallow the dandelion, he puked it back up along with all the other herbs he had this morning.

"I bet he has lost a lot of blood" says Bluefur to Stonepaw

"Is he gonna be ok?" questions Stonepaw

"Unfortunately I don't know. I have never seen anything like this" says Bluefur

Attention was turned towards outside and Stonepaw realized that Graystar has let Frostheart leave and go back to ThunderClan. The Clan was upset but they respected Graystar's decision. Fallowtail, Runningpaw and Greenfeather were to escort Frostheart to the border. Back inside the medicine cat den Berrytail was growing very weak. Bluefur gave Berrytail a different number of herbs but he kept throwing them up long with black blood. Berrytail then passes out.

"Oh no! That can't be good. Berrytail wake up! Wake up!" yells Bluefur while she is shaking Berrytail.

Berrytail doesn't move. A few minutes later Bluefur states that Berrytail is dead. Bluefur goes to find Graystar. Graystar was sitting in the middle of camp as Bluefur approaches him.

"Graystar, I have some terrible news" says Bluefur

"What is it" says Graystar

"Berrytail kept coughing up black blood. I tried everything I could but he is with StarClan now" Bluefur mews sadly

"That is some terrible news. I will announce it to the rest of the clan" Graystar mews

"Ok" says Bluefur

"Let all cats that can catch a rabbit gather under clan rock for a clan meeting" Graystar yells

"What's going on?" questions Runningpaw

"Yeah, why have you called us Graystar" questions Greenfeather

"I have called you to tell you that Berrytail is dead" says Graystar

"Oh no! That's terrible! How did it happen?" questions Greenfeather

"A new disease that Bluefur has never seen" states Graystar

Mummers of shock ripple through the clan. Then everything gets quiet again.

"Tomorrow I will travel to the Moonstone. I need to speak with StarClan" mews Graystar

"I will prepare traveling herbs for you Graystar and whoever is going with you" says Bluefur

"Greenfeather and Fallowtail will accompany me to the Moonstone" mews Graystar

The whole clan is silent, waiting to hear more.

"Bluefur, will you come up here please?" Graystar says

"Yes Graystar" says Bluefur

Bluefur makes her way up to clan rock and looks down on the clan.

"Bluefur, tell the clan about this disease" says Graystar

"Well, you first get greencough and then you start coughing up black blood. I have never seen this disease before so I don't know how to treat it, but I will certainly try" Bluefur states

"Thank you Bluefur. Now the only other warriors that have greencough are Scarbelly and will stay in the medicine cat den until they are better. Runningpaw, you are given the responsibility of bringing fresh-kill to Bluefur's den for Stonepaw and Scarbelly" meows Graystar

"Yes Graystar!" yowls Runningpaw

"While I am gone the deputy is in charge. You got that Whiteheart? You're in charge. Lead the clan well" Graystar purrs

"Yes sir! I will not let you down!" Whiteheart mews

"Clan meeting dismissed" Graystar yowls

Bluefur returns to her den to find that Stonepaw had managed to get up and listen to Graystar. He was sitting at the entrance to Bluefur's den and he was coughing.

"You should lay back down Stonepaw" says Bluefur

"I don't need to" says Stonepaw as he falls over

"Yes you do. Now try and get back into your nest" says Bluefur

"Ok" says Stonepaw

A few minutes pass and Stonepaw was asleep. He woke a few mintues later and had to use the dirtplace. Stonepaw couldn't walk so Bluefur asked Runningpaw to help Stonepaw. They managed to get to the dirtplace and back without any trouble. Stonepaw then collapses into his nest in Blueufr's den. He falls back asleep and sleeps for the rest of the day.

_**Chapter 6**_

_Graystar has traveled to the Moonstone and back. He now is back in camp._

Stonepaw awoke to Graystar and Bluefur talking.

"I spoke with StarClan, they said that this disease happened during the dawn of the clans" says Graystar

"Really? Did they tell you what it is called?" questioned Bluefur

"Yes. It is called blackcough and is fatal to anyone who gets it" says Graystar

"That's sad. I hope Stonepaw and Scarbely don't get it" says Bluefur

"Blackcough is caused by greencough. So if someone gets greencough they have a 50% chance that they will get blackcough" states Graystar sadly

"Don't worry Graystar, Scarbelly and Stonepaw are in good hands" says Bluefur softly

Stonepaw then loses consciousness.

Several minutes pass

"Stonepaw wake up! Wake up Stonepaw! Please wake up!" yowls Blueufr

Stonepaw opens his eyes slowly.

"I'm up. Is everything ok?" asks Stonepaw

"I guess so" says Bluefur

"What happened to me?" questions Stonepaw

"You passed out" says Bluefur

"Oh is that a bad thing?" questions Stonepaw

"Kinda" replied Bluefur

"Oh ok" Stonepaw mews

"Here Stonepaw eat this" says Bluefur

"Ok if you says so" replies Stonepaw

"Now try and get so rest" Bluefur says as Stonepaw bursts into a coughing fit

"Ugh I wish I didn't have this terrible cough" Stonepaw says between coughs

"I know sweetie" replies Bluefur

"Will you keep it down?! I'm trying to sleep here!" says Scarbelly between coughs

"Sorry Scarbelly. We will try and be quieter" Bluefur mews

"Thank you" says Scarbelly

"Stonepaw, you and Scarbelly should get some rest" Bluefur mews

"We will try" says both Scarbelly and Stonepaw

Both Stonepaw and Scarbelly fall asleep.

Time Passes

It was the night of the gathering. Graystar had invited Frozenpaw and Icepaw to go. Stonepaw was angry but he was still sick and Bluefur wasn't going to let him go.

"Bluefur, I'm feeling better. Can I go to the gathering please?" questions Stonepaw

"No Stonepaw. You are still coughing and not strong enough for the journey" replied Bluefur

"Yes I am! Please let me go!" yowls Stonepaw

"Keep your voice down! Scarbelly is still sleeping" hissed Bluefur

The cats that are attending the gathering leave.

"Let me go you rabbit-brain" hisses Stonepaw

"After all I've done for you Stonepaw? How dare you disrespect me! That hurt Stonepaw" Bluefur mews in shock

"I want to go the gathering!" mews Stonepaw fiercely

"No! You are going to rest! You aren't going anywhere" hisses Bluefur

"Fine!" yowls Stonepaw

Scarbelly wakes up. He is clearly upset for being woken up.

"What in the name of StarClan?" mews Scarbelly

"It's nothing Scarbelly. Stonepaw is just being rude because he wants to go to the gathering" mews Bluefur softly

"Is that true Stonepaw?" questions Scarbelly between coughs

"Yes" coughs Stonepaw

There is a yowl from the nursery.

"Bluefur! Specklewing's kits are coming!" yowled Brokenfeather

"What?! Now? I'll be right over" mews Bluefur

Bluefur goes over to the nursery to find Specklewing kitting.

Time Passes

"Two toms and one she-kit" Bluefur says to Specklewing and Brokenfeather

"They are beautiful" says Specklewing

"What do you wanna name them?" questions Brokenfeather

"This little dark brown tom will be named Flamekit. The other tom will be named Tigerkit" says Specklewing

"I like those names" says both Bluefur and Brokenfeather

"The she-kit will be named Willowkit" says Specklewing

"That's a pretty name" says Bluefur

"I like that name too" says Brokenfeather

Bluefur continues to help Specklewing and her kits.

Meanwhile

Scarbelly questions Stonepaw why he was mean to Bluefur.

"Stonepaw you shouldn't be mean to Bluefur. She is trying to help us" says Scarbelly

"I know. I just really wanted to go to the gathering. I will say sorry when she returns" says Stonepaw

Bluefur enters her den.

"Hey Bluefur. I'm sorry about earlier" says Stonepaw

"Its ok Stonepaw" says Bluefur

"Hey Bluefur, what are the names of Specklewing's kits?" questions Scarbelly

"Flamekit, Tigerkit and Willowkit" says Bluefur

"Those are good names" says Scarbelly

"Scarbelly, you can go back to the warrior's den you are all better. You haven't had a coughing fit for a while" says Bluefur

"Thank you Bluefur" says Scarbelly

Scarbelly leaves Bluefur's den. It is just Stonepaw and Bluefur left. Stonepaw is given more catnip and then falls asleep.

Time Passes

"Stonepaw wake up" says Bluefur

Stonepaw doesn't respond.

"Stonepaw!" yowls Bluefur

"I'm up!" yowls Stonepaw in return

"You have a high fever. Here eat these Borage Leaves" says Bluefur

"T-t-thanks" stutters Stonepaw

As time passes, Stonepaw sees a cat approach him. Bluefur leaves her den to go see Graystar.

"Who are you?" questions Stonepaw

"My name is Mapleshade" says the old cat

"Why are you here?" questions Stonepaw

"I am here to help you fulfill your great destiny" says Mapleshade

"I have a great destiny?" Stonepaw asks

"Yes you do. Hello, I'm Darkeye. You will become a great leader, but not in WindClan" says Darkeye

"What do you mean 'not in WindClan'?" asks Stonepaw

"You destiny lies in a new Clan" says Mapleshade

"We will help you get there" says Darkeye

Bluefur enters her den. She sees Stonepaw sitting up.

"To get to you great destiny you need to do one thing" says Mapleshade

"That thing is kill Bluefur" says Darkeye

After Darkeye says this, Stonepaw walks over to Bluefur.

"W-w-what are you doing Stonepaw?" questions Bluefur

Stonepaw doesn't respond, instead he grabs Bluefur and slits her throat. Blood spills out and Bluefur falls to the ground.

"Good job Stonepaw. You are one step closer to you destiny" says Mapleshade

Both Mapleshade and Darkeye vanish. Stonepaw is alone.

10 minutes pass

Whiteheart enters Bluefur's den and sees Bluefur on the ground.

"Bluefur! Bluefur answer me!" yowls Whiteheart

"What's going on?" says Stonepaw

"Bluefur is dead! Do you know what happened?" questions Whiteheart

"No" replies Stonepaw

"You killed her! You were the only one with her! Graystar, come quick!" yowls Whiteheart

"What is it?" Graystar replies

"Stonepaw killed Bluefur" says Whiteheart

"Is that true Stonepaw?" questions Graystar

"No! Of Couse not!" replies Stonepaw

"He was the only one with her before she died. Look there are claw marks one her throat" says Whiteheart

Graystar drags Bluefur's body out to the clearing and calls a clan meeting.

"Let all cats who can catch a rabbit gather around Clan Rock for a clan meeting" yowls Graystar

The clan comes out to the clearing and sees Bluefur's body.

"What happened to poor Bluefur?" questions Frozenpaw

"Listen up clan! Stonepaw has killed Bluefur. From here on out Stonepaw will no longer be a WindClan cat" yowls Graystar

"Graystar! I believed you made a mistake" says Frozenpaw

"What do you mean Frozenpaw?" questions Graystar

Mummers of shock ripple through the clan. Cats glare at Stonepaw.

"I mean that Stonepaw wouldn't kill Bluefur. He secretly liked her" says Frozenpaw

"Is that right Stonepaw?" questions Graystar

"Yes" replies Stonepaw

"But you still killed her, so Stonepaw you a banished from WindClan and Frozenpaw so are you for speaking against you leader" yowls Graystar

Shock ripples through the clan. Scarbelly rises and speaks.

"Graystar, I have something to confess" says Scarbelly

"What is it Scarbelly?"

"Stonepaw, Frozenpaw and Icepaw I know this is gonna be had to believe but I killed you sister" says Scarbelly

"What!?" Stonepaw, Frozenpaw and Icepaw yowl

The whole clan goes into uproar.


	2. Chapter 2

19

Part 2

4 days passed

Stonepaw, Frozenpaw and Scarbelly reach the edge of fourtrees. Stonepaw is still sick. He is throwing up green and black chunks. Two days ago he threw up a whole mouse. Scarbelly noticed Stonepaw being more delusional from having a fever of around 104.3.

Stonepaw, Frozenpaw and Scarbelly started to get tired. They have been walking all morning. Frozenpaw falls asleep easily but Stonepaw doesn't want to fall asleep for fear of Mapleshade and Darkeye coming back. He doesn't tell Scarbelly or Frozenpaw.

As night starts to fall, a RiverClan night patrol catches the scent of the three travelers and goes to investigate.

"Who's there?" questions Swiftember

"Just travelers" answers Scarbelly

"Hey! You're not supposed to be on our side of fourtrees" yowls Suntail

"We mean no harm to you, or your clan. We are visiting from SkyClan. We need to see your leader" says Scarbelly

"Our leader will never see you!" yowls Suntail

"Why not?" questions Scarbelly

"Because SkyClan doesn't exist" says Tornpaw

Then a small fight broke out between Tornpaw, Suntail and Scarbelly. Scarbelly get pinned down by Suntail.

"Get off of him, Mapleshade!" yowls Stonepaw

Scarbelly realizes that Stonepaw is delusional. Stonepaw then coughs up black chunks.

"Wait! Don't hurt them! That one is sick. He needs to see Wildfire!" mews Tawnypaw

"Fine Tawnypaw. We will take the SkyClan cats to our camp. Yes Tornpaw, SkyClan exists" says Suntail

Stonepaw is going crazy. Scarbelly takes him off to the side of the group. Scarbelly has to calm him down, before they head to RiverClan's camp. Suntail comes over to where Stonepaw and Scarbelly are sitting.

"Get away from me!" yowls Stonepaw talking to Suntail

"Wow rude. I'm helping you. Can't you see that?" questions Suntail

"Don't worry, he isn't always like this. He is confusing you with someone else" says Scarbelly

"Fine. We will take him to Wildfire, our medicine cat" says Suntail

A few minutes pass

The patrol and the traveling cats arrive to RiverClan camp. Stonepaw is leaning on Scarbelly and Frozenpaw. He cannot walk due to him being extremely sick. As soon as they get into camp, Stonepaw is taken to Wildfire's den.

"We will let you go here Stonepaw" says Scarbelly and Frozenpaw

"T-t-thank you" stutters Stonepaw

"I'm Wildfire. I'm here to help you. What's your name?" questions Wildfire

"His name is Stonepaw. He has greencough. He is also experiencing hallucinations" says Scarbelly

"Well hello Stonepaw. I will fix you right up. Here eat this catmint" says Wildfire

"Ok" says Stonepaw

Meanwhile

Frozenpaw and Scarbelly were taken to see Waterstar, the leader of RiverClan. When they arrive in her den, Waterstar questions them.

"Who are you?" questions Waterstar

"We are travelers from SkyClan. One of our friends is with your medicine cat" says Scarbelly

"Well we are glad to help. What are your names?" Waterstar asks

"My name is Scarbelly. He is Frozenpaw. The one with Wildfire name is Stonepaw" says Scarbelly

"Well nice to meet you. Do you want to stay in RiverClan?" questions Waterstar

"Yes please if that is ok with you and your deputy" says Scarbelly

"That is ok, Suntail will learn to like you and your friends" says Waterstar

"Thank you" says Scarbelly

"Now time for a clan meeting" says Waterstar

Waterstar, Scarbelly, Frozenpaw and Suntail all gather around clan rock. Wildfire takes Stonepaw out of her den and over to Scarbelly. Stonepaw leans on Scarbelly so he can sit up so he could hear the clan meeting.

"Let all cats that can swim gather under clan rock for a meeting" yowls Waterstar

All cats of RiverClan begin to gather.

"Why are we being called? I was just about to eat!" asks Waterfall

"Clan, we have visitors from SkyClan they have wanted to join our clan. They will stay here even if you do not accept them. They are RiverClan cats now. So therefore we need to change our traveler's names" says Waterstar

"I accept them" says Shimmerfeather

"So do I" says Fallenrocks

"What are their new names going to be?" asks Brokentail

"Quiet down! Scarbelly, your SkyClan name will be honored but you name must be changed. From now on your name will be Ivystorm" says Waterstar

"Ivystorm! Ivystorm!" yowls the clan

"Quiet! Frozenpaw you are still an apprentice but your name still needs to be changed. Your SkyClan name will be honored. You will now be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Fallenrocks" says Waterstar

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" yowls the clan

"Stonepaw. Your name is already a RiverClan name. We will not change it. Your mentor will be Brokentail" says Waterstar

"Stonepaw! Stonepaw!" yowls the clan

Inside Stonepaw's head

"Congratulations on joining RiverClan. You deserve a rest. Here take a nap" says Mapleshade

"Yes I will have to agree with Mapleshade" says Darkeye

Back in the real world

"No. Leave me alone" mumbles Stonepaw

"Who are you talking to Stonepaw?" questions Ivystorm

"No. Get out of my head. Ugh I don't wanna sleep" mumbles Stonepaw

"Stonepaw! Wildfire! Stonepaw needs help" yowls Ivystorm

"Ok bring him into my den" says Wildfire

As Stonepaw is led into Wildfire's den his passes out.

In Stonepaw's dream

Stonepaw notices mountains. Not the normal hunting grounds of StarClan cats. He is confused. Gorsestar appears.

"Hello Stonepaw. What have you done?" questions Gorsestar

"Gorsestar, what have I done to displease StarClan" questions Stonepaw

"Stonepaw, do you remember me" mews Bluefur

"Bluefur of course I remember you how could I not" mews Stonepaw

"Because you kill her out of cold blood Stonepaw" says Gorsestar

"I did?" questions Stonepaw

"Yes. Why did you do it?" questions Gorsestar

"Two cats told me to" replies Stonepaw

"Who? Were they familiar?" questions Bluefur

"I don't wanna tell you…." says Stonepaw

"Why not? You can trust us Stonepaw. We are here to help" says Bluefur

"Because I am afraid that those cats will come back and kill me" replies Stonepaw

"Don't worry, they cannot harm you" replies Bluefur

"Yes they will! Mapleshade knows everything about me!" yowls Stonepaw

"Mapleshade! She has caused many problems before. I promise that StarClan will protect you from her. Who was the other cat?" says Bluefur

"I have to agree with you, Bluefur" says Gorsestar

"Oh! I just told you her name! I'm so stupid" hisses Stonepaw

"Calm down, we are here to help you" purrs Bluefur

"What should I do?" questions Stonepaw

"Tell Mapleshade and the other cat to go away whenever you see them. I believe there is another cat in RiverClan that can see them as well. Do you wanna know who?" says Gorsestar

"Who is it?" questions Stonepaw

"You cannot tell her you know. It is something that she doesn't even know yet. See will find out soon though. Her name is Shimmerfeather" says Gorsestar

"Shimmerfeather! She was looking at me weirdly during our welcome meeting. She couldn't get her eyes off of me" says Stonepaw

"She has been a warrior for only a moon. She lost her father when she was young. She has been through a lot" says Bluefur

"Really? I wanna here all of her stories!" yowls Stonepaw

"Good. Wake up then" says Gorsestar

Stonepaw awakes

"What happened while I was out, Wildfire?" questions Stonepaw

"Nothing. Ivystorm, Fallenrocks and Echopaw are out training" says Wildfire

"Did I ever get up?" questions Stonepaw

"No…why are you asking?" questions Wildfire

"Never mind" says Stonepaw

"Ok, if you says so. Brokentail is your new mentor, remember? Waterstar asked me to tell you when you woke up. You will start training when you are better" says Wildfire

"Yay training! Sounds fun" says Stonepaw

"You will not train until you are better" replies Wildfire

"Ok fine. I had the weirdest dream" says Stonepaw

"What was it about?" questions Wildfire

"About WindClan" says Stonepaw

"WindClan? Why are you having dreams about WindClan?" hisses Wildfire

"I don't know…..sorry" says Stonepaw quietly

"It's fine. Do you wanna talk about your dream?" questions Wildfire

"No thanks" says Stonepaw

"Ok fine" says Wildfire

Stonepaw then goes over to his nest and lays down. It was almost night time, but he wasn't tired.

"Why are you laying down? Do you not feel well?" questions Wildfire

"I feel like I'm going to throw up" moans Stonepaw

"That's not good. Here drink some water" says Wildfire

Stonepaw drinks the water and immediately feels better.

"You were just dehydrated, Stonepaw" says Wildfire

"Oh" says Stonepaw

"I have to go talk to Waterstar. I will be back. Try and get some rest ok?" says Wildfire

"Ok. I will try" says Stonepaw

Wildfire leave. Stonepaw is left alone.

A few minutes pass

Stonepaw hears a rustling at the entrance of Wildfire's den. He sits up.

"Who's there?" questions Stonepaw

"It's me….I'm back. I'm here to kill you and every one of your little friends" hisses Mapleshade

"Go away Mapleshade. StarClan will protect me from you! Gorsestar please help me!" yowls Stonepaw

Stonepaw feels something poking him. He then wakes up.

"Stonepaw are you okay?" questions Wildfire

"Wh-h-aat? Was I asleep?" stutters Stonepaw

"Yes and you were screaming" says Wildfire

"Oh sorry" says Stonepaw

"Its fine, wanna talk about your dream?" questions Wildfire softly

"Sure….I was being attacked by….some cat" says Stonepaw

"Did the cat tell you its name?" questions Wildfire

"No" says Stonepaw

"Hmm that is strange….they usually do" says Wildfire

"I have met other StarClan cats though" says Stonepaw

"Really? Who?" asks Wildfire

"I don't remember their names" says Stonepaw

"Oh ok" says Wildfire

Stonepaw and Wildfire go to bed for the night.

The Next Day

Stonepaw awakes to Suntail, Waterstar and Wildfire talking.

"I don't know why this happened…we were just out on a hunting patrol" says Suntail

"Well were you near the ShadowClan border?" asks Waterstar

"Yes, but we were not provoking a fight. We were on our side of the border" says Suntail

Stonepaw notices the body of a cat laying on the ground. Blood was dripping from the body. Stonepaw also noticed Suntail's injuries.

"Here Suntail let me treat you" says Wildfire

"Ouch that hurts" says Suntail

"Stay still" says Wildfire

"I will announce to the Clan to be careful around the ShadowClan border. We will plan a revenge attack. We lost a noble warrior, one who just came to us" says Waterstar

"I don't agree with the revenge, Waterstar" says Wildfire

"Why not?" questions Suntail

"Because many cats could be injured. I would need to collect more supplies" says Wildfire

"Ok, I will send Shimmerfeather, Tawnypaw and Swiftember to help you Wildfire" says Suntail

"Thank you. I still think a battle is unwise" says Wildfire

"We will train all the apprentices for battle. We must not let ShadowClan think that they can do whatever they want" says Waterstar

"You are a wise leader, Waterstar. I trust your judgment. Now what should we do with this body?" questions Wildfire

"Leave it here for now. I will call a clan meeting and announce the death of this warrior" says Waterstar

Waterstar leaves Wildfire's den. Wildfire pads over to Stonepaw.

"Stonepaw, someone is here to speak with you" says Wildfire softly

"Who is it?" questions Stonepaw why he is yawning

"Me" says Suntail

"Hi Suntail. What's wrong with Ivystorm?" asks Stonepaw

"He dead. He was killed during an ambush by ShadowClan" says Suntail

"Oh no….he was one of my closest friends!" mews Stonepaw

"Stonepaw, we know how much Ivystorm meant to you so we are going to let you sit vigil for him" says Wildfire

"I will go tell Snowpaw. You stay here Stonepaw" says Suntail

"Ok" says Stonepaw

Suntail leaves Wildfire's den quickly. He then remembers that he put Snowpaw on the dawn patrol. He heads towards the elder's den when Waterstar calls a Clan meeting.

"Let all cats that can swim gather under Clan Rock for a Clan meeting" yowls Waterstar

The Clan was startled and all started coming out. Wildfire and Stonepaw dragged Ivystorm's body into the clearing.

"We are sadden by the loss of a warrior. Ivystorm was slain by a ShadowClan patrol. A few others were injured" announces Waterstar

"We must attack ShadowClan back!" screams Brokentail

"We will but not today, or tomorrow or the next day. We will wait until we are stronger" says Waterstar

"So who will sit vigil for Ivystorm?" questions Brownfur

"I will" says Stonepaw from Wildfire's den

"So will I" says Snowpaw

"That's what will happen tonight. Snowpaw and Stonepaw will sit vigil over Ivystorm's body. He will be buried tomorrow" says Waterstar

"I will sit vigil as well. We were good friends" says Brokentail

"That's fine. Clan meeting dismissed" yowls Waterstar

Stonepaw goes back into Wildfire's den. Snowpaw and Brokentail join him.

"Stonepaw, we realize that Ivystorm was a close friend to you" says Brokentail

"We weren't friends. He killed my sister. We just knew each other. I can't believe he is dead" says Stonepaw

"I didn't know that he killed your sister" says Brokentail

"Yes he did. It was an accident" says Snowpaw

"Yeah" says Stonepaw

Stonepaw is cleared to leave the medicine cat den because he is feeling better. Stonepaw, Snowpaw and Brokentail walk over to Fallenrocks.

"Hey Fallenrocks. Stonepaw is feeling better, wanna take him and Snowpaw hunting?" questions Brokentail

"Sure. We can leave now" says Fallenrocks

Fallenrocks, Brokentail, Snowpaw and Stonepaw all leave camp. They reach the river in just a few minutes. They separate so they could catch more fish. Stonepaw hears a strange but familiar voice.

"Hello Stonepaw" says Mapleshade

"Go away Mapleshade!" yowls Stonepaw

"No. I'm here to kill all of your friends. Do you really think a ShadowClan patrol would attack at random? I'm the one who sent them!" says Mapleshade

"You killed Ivystorm! We were close but not friends, but I still miss him! He didn't deserve to die, even though he killed my sister!" yowls Stonepaw in rage

"Hmm, I though you would be happy that Ivystorm is dead. After all he killed your sister" says Mapleshade

"I was upset with Ivystorm at first but I forgave him! No one deserves to die!" Stonepaw spat

"Ha! I will cause you and everyone around you so much pain and suffering that you will beg me to stop!" yowls Mapleshade

As Mapleshade says this, Shimmerfeather appears. Shimmerfeather is startled at the sight of Mapleshade.

"Who are you?" questions Shimmerfeather

"I'm Mapleshade. I can make to the strongest warrior in your clan" says Mapleshade

"Don't listen to her! She is evil and mean! She is the one who killed Ivystorm!" hisses Stonepaw

"Really? Why would you do such a thing Mapleshade?" questions Shimmerfeather

"Because Ivystorm deserved to die. He was an evil cat who planned to take over RiverClan" says Mapleshade

"That's a lie!" yowls Stonepaw

"I knew Ivystorm. He would never try such a thing! You are a lying flea-bag! Go away!" hisses Shimmerfeather

"I'm not leaving. I will torment you both for the rest of your lives" spat Mapleshade

"Go away or we will make you!" yowls Stonepaw

"I would like to see you try" spat Mapleshade

As Mapleshade says this, Fallenrocks, Brokentail and Snowpaw appear.

"Stonepaw, time to head back to camp. How many fish have you caught?" asks Brokentail

"Just one and then Shimmerfeather came along. We were taking about Ivystorm's death" says Stonepaw

"Ok, one fish is still good. Stonepaw I will take your fish back to camp. You and Shimmerfeather can stay out if you want" says Brokentail

"We will. I have some things I would like to talk about with Stonepaw" says Shimmerfeather

"Ok" says Brokentail

Stonepaw and Shimmerfeather head off in the opposite direction of camp while Fallenrocks, Brokentail and Snowpaw head towards camp.

"Stonepaw, who was that?" questions Shimmerfeather

"That was Mapleshade. She is torturing me. You could see her as well?" says Stonepaw

"Yes but I don't know why I could. I never seen her before" says Shimmerfeather

"Hmmm that's strange. She has been torturing me for a very long time" says Stonepaw

"How long?" questions Shimmerfeather

"Ever since I caught greencough" says Stonepaw

"Oh" says Shimmerfeather

As Shimmerfeather says this, Stonepaw smells something strange.

"Hmmm what's that smell?" asks Stonepaw

"I don't know….wait a minute that smells like ShadowClan!" says Shimmerfeather

"We should go and fight them off our territory" hisses Stonepaw

"No that is not necessary. We are close to the border. We are just smelling their markers" says Shimmerfeather

"Oh right. We should head back to camp" says Stonepaw

"One minute, I want to ask you something" says Shimmerfeather

"What is it?" says Stonepaw

"What Clan are you really from? I know you say SkyClan but SkyClan is so far away" says Shimmerfeather

"Can you please keep this a secret if I tell you?" says Stonepaw

"I promise" says Shimmerfeather

"Me, Snowpaw and Ivystorm are from WindClan. We decided that we weren't loyal to WindClan" says Stonepaw

"What made you join RiverClan?" says Shimmerfeather

"Ummm….you did. Snowpaw has kinda got a thing for you….please don't let him know I told you!" mews Stonepaw

"Don't worry I won't. So Snowpaw saw me at the gathering and decided that he loves me and wanted to join my Clan?" says Shimmerfeather

"Yes that is correct. Ivystorm and I decided to leave with him. Ivystorm left for personal reasons and I left because I wanted to be with my brother" says Stonepaw

"That's sweet" says Shimmerfeather

"Remember your promise and tell no one" says Stonepaw

"Right" says Shimmerfeather

"Let's head back to camp" says Stonepaw

"One more thing" says Shimmerfeather

"Yes?" asks Stonepaw

"I don't have feelings for Snowpaw but I don't want to hurt his feelings" says Shimmerfeather

"I understand. When he comes to tell you tomorrow just tell him that. He has to deal with it" says Stonepaw

"Once the Clan finds out that we can see dead cats they won't want to get anywhere near us" says Shimmerfeather

"That's why we tell no one" says Stonepaw

Stonepaw and Shimmerfeather enter camp. Snowpaw is sitting around the fresh-kill pile. Waterstar and Suntail are sitting and talking on top of Clan rock. Brokentail was talking to Tawnypaw and Swiftember. Stonepaw and Shimmerfeather walk over to Snowpaw.

"Hey Snowpaw" says Stonepaw

"Hey Stonepaw. Hey Shimmerfeather" says Snowpaw

"Hey Snowpaw" says Stonepaw

"How does that fish taste, Snowpaw?" questions Shimmerfeather

"G-g-good. Why do you ask?" says Snowpaw

"Just wondering. I always enjoyed the taste of fish. Ever since I was young" says Shimmerfeather

"To me, fish is an acquired taste" says Stonepaw

"Same" says Snowpaw

"When I was a kit, my father would bring me fresh fish to eat. I miss those days" says Shimmerfeather

"My father would bring me mice and vole. I loved it" says Snowpaw

"I miss my father" says Shimmerfeather

At this point in the conversation, Shimmerfeather begins to cry a little. Snowpaw and Stonepaw try to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright, Shimmerfeather" says Snowpaw

"I know. I just…. Really miss him. He was killed when I was young" says Shimmerfeather between sobs

"Oh. I'm sorry" says Snowpaw

"It's not your fault" says Shimmerfeather

"Hey Shimmerfeather and Snowpaw, I'm gonna go talk to Tawnypaw" says Stonepaw

"Ok Stonepaw" says Shimmerfeather

Stonepaw leaves Shimmerfeather and Snowpaw. He goes to the apprentice den to find Tawnypaw. She isn't in the den. Stonepaw sees her walk into camp. He runs over to greet her.

"Hey Tawnypaw!" says Stonepaw

"Hey Stonepaw. How are you?" says Tawnypaw

"Good. What about you? Were you out hunting?" says Stonepaw

"Whoa slow down please. Umm….I'm good and I was out battle training" says Tawnypaw

"Cool! Maybe we could train together sometime, if Brokentail and Swiftember will let us" says Stonepaw

"That would be nice. Is that Snowpaw with Shimmerfeather? He likes her, you know" says Tawnypaw

"I know, and so does Shimmerfeather" says Stonepaw

"How did she find out?" says Tawnypaw

"Umm…" says Stonepaw

"You told her didn't you" says Tawnypaw

"Yeah" says Stonepaw

"Oh" says Tawnypaw as she giggles

Stonepaw begins to blush and so does Tawnypaw.

"Umm…so do you want to listen to some of the elder's stories?" asks Tawnypaw

"Sure. I would love to" says Stonepaw

Tawnypaw and Stonepaw walk over to the elder's den. They find Vinetail and Shallowwater asleep and Troutpelt awake.

"Hello Troutpelt" says Tawnypaw

"Hello Tawnypaw. Hello Stonepaw" says Troutpelt

"We would like to hear one of your stories, please Troutpelt" says Stonepaw

"Would you now? Hmm I'm tried now but maybe later, ok?" says Troutpelt

"That's fine" says Tawnypaw

Stonepaw and Tawnypaw leave the elder's den.

"Hey Stonepaw, want to go hunting?" says Tawnypaw

"Yeah! Let's go and ask Brokentail and Swiftember!" mews Stonepaw

Stonepaw and Tawnypaw run over to the warrior's den. They stay outside and yowl into the den.

"Brokentail! Swiftember! Can me and Stonepaw go hunting?" says Tawnypaw

"What's all the noise?" says Fallenrocks

"Stonepaw and I want to go hunting but we need permission from our mentors" says Tawnypaw

"Well then. Brokentail! Stonepaw wants to go hunting with Tawnypaw, can he?" says Fallenrocks

"Ah! Swiftember and I were just about to take them hunting. Weren't we Swiftember?" says Brokentail

"Yes. Well let's go then" says Swiftember

"Yay! I can't wait! Are you excited Tawnypaw?" says Stonepaw

"Yes!" says Tawnypaw

Swiftember, Brokentail, Tawnypaw and Stonepaw leave camp. Left in the clearing is Shimmerfeather, Snowpaw, Smalltail, Reedpaw and Tornpaw. Smalltail, Reedpaw and Tornpaw are all eating. Shimmerfeather and Snowpaw decide to head out of camp.

"Snowpaw, I know you are from WindClan. Stonepaw told me" says Shimmerfeather as they get far from camp

"Oh. Are you shocked?" says Snowpaw

"A little. You both really look like SkyClan cats. Ivystorm was the only one who didn't. Was Ivystorm a friend of yours?" says Shimmerfeather

"No. We just knew him. He killed my sister. Stonepaw cried a lot on the journey here, he wouldn't let Ivystorm get near him. Stonepaw was still sick then though, so Ivystorm and I had to help him get here. He could have died" says Snowpaw

"Oh that wouldn't be good. He is so young and so are you. You both aren't even warriors yet" says Shimmerfeather

"I'm young?" asks Snowpaw

"Yeah. You aren't a warrior yet" says Shimmerfeather

"Oh…" says Snowpaw

"It was nice talking to you but I would like to go back to camp" says Shimmerfeather

"Ok..." says Snowpaw as he blushes

"Snowpaw? Is something wrong?" says Shimmerfeather

"I...I…umm" says Snowpaw

"Snowpaw, it's ok. I already know that you like me" says Shimmerfeather

"What? H-h-how do you know?" asks Snowpaw

"I just took a guess" says Shimmerfeather

"Oh. So do you like me back?" says Snowpaw

"No…sorry…it's just. You are still an apprentice and I'm a warrior. I just doesn't work. Sorry again" says Shimmerfeather

"Oh ok" says Snowpaw

Snowpaw quickly runs away from Shimmerfeather.

"Snowpaw! Come back!" says Shimmerfeather

It was too late. Snowpaw was gone. Shimmerfeather begins to head back to camp.

Meanwhile

Stonepaw and Tawnypaw are hunting at the stream with Brokentail and Swiftember. Swiftember and Brokentail aren't fishing, they are just watching and helping Tawnypaw and Stonepaw.

"Bend you rear legs more and put your face farther from the water. Make sure your paws are quick. You could also try biting the fish out of the water" says Brokentail

"Ok!" says Stonepaw

Stonepaw bends his back legs and puts his face close to the water. Suddenly, a fish comes swimming past and Stonepaw lunges at the fish with his mouth. The fish careful dodges his bite.

"Mouse-dung!" exclaims Stonepaw

"Focus Stonepaw!" says Swiftember

Tawnypaw puts her face close to the water, ready to pounce. Stonepaw copies her.

"Stonepaw! Stop mocking me" giggles Tawnypaw

"Haha. I'm not. I'm just trying to catch a fish" says Stonepaw

"So am I" says Tawnypaw

"You two have got to be quiet if you want to catch a fish!" yells Brokentail

Tawnypaw spots a fish and lunges. She catches the fish with her jaw and pulls the fish from the water. The fish starts flopping around and Tawnypaw bites down with her jaw. The fish stops moving.

"Nice catch Tawnypaw!" says Stonepaw

"That's my girl" says Swiftember

"I knew you could do it" says Brokentail

"I can't believe I caught one! A carp is rare in this part of the stream. Stonepaw, now it's your turn to catch one" says Tawnypaw

"Ok" says Stonepaw as he lowers his head towards the stream

Stonepaw waits patiently. Two fish come close to him. He bends his back legs. He leans forward. Snap! Stonepaw closes his jaw around the larger of the two fish.

"You got one!' says Tawnypaw

"Yeah" says Stonepaw with a mouthful of fish

"Put that fish next to the one Tawnypaw caught. Congratulations on catching your first fish" says Brokentail

"Good job both of you. Time to bring our fish back to camp. The elders will be happy to have fresh food. The fish in the fresh-kill pile didn't look good to Vinetail or Troutpelt" says Swiftember

Tawnypaw grabs her fish and Stonepaw grabs his. They all head back to camp. Tawnypaw and Stonepaw are walking side by side, while Brokentail and Swiftember are walking and talking in front of them.

"I am proud of my apprentice. He caught his first fish after being sick for a while. I didn't know that SkyClan cats could fish!" says Brokentail

"I can't believe it either. Wait until we tell Suntail and Waterstar!" says Swiftember

"We shouldn't bother Waterstar but we can tell Suntail" says Brokentail

"Stonepaw's brother will be proud too. Stonepaw has been sick for a while so this is a big step for him" says Swiftember

Stonepaw and Tawnypaw are carefully listening to this conversation. Stonepaw is excited to tell his brother that he caught a fish. Brokentail turns to Stonepaw and Tawnypaw.

"When we get back to camp, you two bring your fish to the elder's den. Tawnypaw, your fish is for Vinetail. Stonepaw yours is for Troutpelt" says Brokentail

"Ok" says Stonepaw and Tawnypaw through a mouthful of fish

They all arrive back into camp. Stonepaw and Tawnypaw go over to the elder's den. Brokentail goes to find Snowpaw. Swiftember goes into the warriors den. Stonepaw and Tawnypaw find Vinetail and Troutpelt talking.

"I'm starving. The fish in the fresh-kill pile is not appetizing to me" says Troutpelt

"Yeah. I miss the days when I could hunt" says Vinetail

"Hey Vinetail and Troutpelt. Stonepaw and I caught some fish for you" says Tawnypaw

"Thanks you guys. We really are hungry" says Troutpelt

Stonepaw and Tawnypaw drop their fish in front of Troutpelt and Vinetail. Suddenly Shimmerfeather comes running over.

"Stonepaw! It happened and now Snowpaw is gone! I don't know what to do!" says Shimmerfeather

"What is she talking about Stonepaw?" asks Tawnypaw

"Snowpaw asked Shimmerfeather if she loves him and I guess she said no. Will you help us look for him?" says Stonepaw

"Sure." says Tawnypaw

"Let's go then" says Shimmerfeather

"We will be back. Hope you guys enjoy your fish!" says Stonepaw

"Good luck finding Snowpaw!" says Vinetail

Shimmerfeather, Stonepaw and Tawnypaw are about to leave camp when Suntail stops them.

"Shimmerfeather, were are you taking Tawnypaw and Stonepaw?" questions Suntail

"To find Snowpaw. We were talking and he ran off" says Shimmerfeather

"Ok be back soon" says Suntail

Shimmerfeather, Stonepaw and Tawnypaw finally leave camp. They check the north side of the river that runs through RiverClan territory. They also check the abandoned Twoleg nest by the northern most tree at the end of the river in the north. They do not find Snowpaw.

"Were do you think he could be?" asks Tawnypaw

"Hmmm… I don't know. Let's check Fourtrees" says Shimmerfeather

"I'll go ahead!" says Stonepaw

Stonepaw runs ahead of Shimmerfeather and Tawnypaw.

"Tawnypaw, do you have a crush on Stonepaw?" says Shimmerfeather

"What? Oh…umm…" says Tawnypaw

"I know you like him! I saw it in your eyes!" says Shimmerfeather

"Shh…he could hear you!" says Tawnypaw

"Ok… you should tell him!" says Shimmerfeather

"I don't know how to!" says Tawnypaw

Stonepaw comes running back to Tawnypaw and Shimmerfeather. Tawnypaw stops talking.

"Shimmerfeather I found him!" says Stonepaw

"Great! Let's go!" says Shimmerfeather

Stonepaw, Shimmerfeather and Tawnypaw run towards Fourtrees. They find Snowpaw laying on the ground.

"Snowpaw! Are you ok?" says Stonepaw

"Stonepaw? I'm fine. Shimmerfeather, what are you doing here?" stutters Snowpaw

"I'm here to be your friend. I want to help because I like being your friend" says Shimmerfeather

"Oh…yeah. Tawnypaw, you're here?" says Snowpaw

"Yes. I was out fishing with Stonepaw and then Shimmerfeather came and told us that you ran away" says Tawnypaw

"Oh, so you came to help bring me back" says Snowpaw

"Yes" says Tawnypaw

"I just had my heart crushed Tawnypaw. I'm not ready to go back yet" says Snowpaw

"Please come back! We need you at camp" says Shimmerfeather

"I don't wanna go back!" says Snowpaw

"Really? Your clan needs you!" says Stonepaw

"Fine I will go back! Shimmerfeather, I hope we could still be friends" says Snowpaw

"We will always be friends" says Shimmerfeather

"Ok" says Snowpaw

Snowpaw and Shimmerfeather begin to walk towards camp.

"Stonepaw, you and Tawnypaw need to talk" says Shimmerfeather

"Wh-wh-what?" says Tawnypaw

"Ok" says Stonepaw

Shimmerfeather and Snowpaw leave Fourtrees. Stonepaw and Tawnypaw are left alone.

"Stonepaw, I want to tell you a secret" says Tawnypaw

"Yes?" says Stonepaw

"Um- I don't know how to say this but….I kinda like you" says Tawnypaw


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3a

_**Chapter 1**_

Stonepaw awakes suddenly. He is comforted by the warmth of Tawnypaw. Tawnypaw feels Stonepaw move and wakes up.

"Stonepaw what's wrong?" says Tawnypaw

"Just a bad dream" says Stonepaw

"Do you want to talk about it?" asks Tawnypaw

"No thanks I'm exhausted. I want to go back to bed" says Stonepaw

"Ok, night sweetie" says Tawnypaw

Morning Comes

"Stonepaw! Get up you lazy bum!" yells Snowpaw

"Wh-wh-what?" says Stonepaw in a daze

"It's time for battle training with our mentors" says Snowpaw

"Really? Fun. Do you know if Tawnypaw can come?" asks Stonepaw

"Fallenrocks said no. So did Brokentail. Something is going on in ShadowClan, we need to be prepared for an invasion" says Snowpaw

"An invasion? Did Suntail tell you this?" asks Stonepaw

"Yes. Waterstar will make an announcement sometime today" says Snowpaw

"Why would Suntail tell you?" says Stonepaw

"He told both Brokentail, Fallenrocks and me. I believe he was gonna tell you as well but you went to bed early.

"Stonepaw! Snowpaw!" yells Brokentail

"Come on! We need to go" says Snowpaw

"Coming!" yells Stonepaw to Brokentail

Snowpaw, Stonepaw and their mentors leave camp and head to the abandoned twoleg nest to train. The Twoleg nest is in the northern most of all of clan territory. A river runs through twoleg place. Stonepaw and Snowpaw were walking behind Brokentail and Fallenrocks.

"So you and Tawnypaw are getting friendlier" says Snowpaw

"So? We like each other, what do you expect" says Stonepaw

Brokentail backs up and ends up between Snowpaw and Stonepaw.

"You two better be prepared to train hard" says Brokentail

"I am ready! Bring it on!" says Stonepaw

"So am I" says Snowpaw

Brokentail, Fallenrocks, Stonepaw, and Snowpaw arrived at the abandoned twoleg place. The sun was still rising. The ground was hard and the wind was blowing. Trees were shaking and there was no prey in site. No prey usually comes to the abandoned twoleg place, except for rats.

"Ok, Stonepaw and Snowpaw stand over there. Fallenrocks and I will demonstrate a move and then Stonepaw will try it first followed by Snowpaw" says Brokentail

Brokentail lunges at Fallenrocks. Fallenrocks leaps aside and rakes Brokentail's side.

"Your turn Stonepaw. Snowpaw, you lunge at Stonepaw and he will try the move. Remember to not unsheathe your claws!" says Brokentail

Snowpaw gets ready to lunge. Stonepaw leans back ready to perform the move.

"Remember Stonepaw, lunge to the right" says Fallenrocks

Snowpaw leaps at Stonepaw. Smack! Snowpaw rams right into Stonepaw.

"Stonepaw you got to be quicker than that. You could have died in a real battle" says Brokentail

"Alright Snowpaw's turn" says Fallenrocks

Time passes very slowly, it is now sunhigh

Brokentail and Stonepaw stay back at the abandoned twoleg nest while Fallenrocks and Snowpaw leave.

"Stonepaw I want to talk to you for a little" says Brokentail

"Ok" says Stonepaw

Snowpaw and Fallenrocks are out of sight.

"You need to stop thinking about Tawnypaw all the time" says Brokentail

"But I can't! I love her!" says Stonepaw

"Then the distraction must be lessen" whispers Brokentail

"What was that Brokentail?" says Stonepaw

"Nothing. Just mumbling" says Brokentail

Fallenrocks comes running back.

"Stonepaw! I thought you should know. Tawnypaw is dead and I can't find Snowpaw!" says Fallenrocks

_**Chapter 2**_

A half a moon passes

Stonepaw has been sleeping for most of the days following Tawnypaw's death. Even training didn't make him happy. ShadowClan and RiverClan were on the brink of war, battle training was every day.

"Stonepaw! Wake up! We are invading ShadowClan at sunhigh!" says Brokentail

"I don't wanna get up" mumbles Stonepaw

"Get up now!" yowls Brokentail

"Fine!" says Stonepaw

Stonepaw gets up to hear Brokentail mumble something.

"What was that?" says Stonepaw

"Nothing. Don't say that I'm going insane because I'm not. Talking to yourself is normal" says Brokentail`

"If you say so" says Stonepaw

"Don't talk that way to me!" says Brokentail

"Sorry Brokentail" says Stonepaw

Stonepaw and Brokentail leave the apprentice den. Waterstar calls a clan meeting.

"Today, we will invade ShadowClan. Today is our day of retribution. We will win. Pikemouth, Longtail, Lionheart, Cougarheart, and me are patrol 1. Ashfur, Stonepaw, Shimmerfeather, Longjay, and Brokentail are patrol 2. Snowpaw, Fallenrocks, Hawkeye, Molenose, and Carptouge well be in the back line. The other warriors and apprentices will stay in camp and guard the elders, kits and queens. Wildfire will need help, so Jayfeather you will come to the battle and help anyone who gets injured" says Waterstar

"Let's go!" yells the clan.

_**Chapter 3**_

Pikemouth, Longtail, Lionheart, Cougarheart and Waterstar get in position for their attack on ShadowClan. Lionheart, Waterstar and Cougarheart go to scout ahead. They spot a small ShadowClan patrol. Waterstar and the other cats in the first RiverClan patrol listen in on the conversation between the cats in the ShadowClan patrol.

"I don't wanna do that!" says Posionpaw

"You will do it and like it!" says Redwing

"No!" says Posionpaw

Redwing lifts his paw and smacks Posionpaw in the head.

"Ouch" says Posionpaw

"Don't hit him. The more cats we have the more likely we can kill Waterstar" says Ravenstrike

The RiverClan patrol retreats to make a report.

When the first patrol arrives back to where the other two patrols are, they announce their news.

"Listen up!" yowls Lionheart

"The ShadowClan patrol that we overheard wants to make an attempt on Waterstar's life" says Cougarheart

"Waterstar, we suggest that you don't fight in this battle" says Lionheart

The other patrols look shocked. Waterstar turns to Lionheart.

"Well Lionheart, I see your point but I am fighting in this battle. My clan needs me. First patrol, let's get ready to attack!" mews Waterstar

During the battle

Jaggedtooth falls to the ground. Hawkeye looms over him. Jaggedtooth leaps up and sinks his teeth into Hawkeye's throat. Hawkeye screams in pain and then falls over. Jaggedtooth then smashes his back paws into Hawkeyes head, crushing his skull. Stonepaw leaps on Jaggedtooth's back.

Jaggedtooth flips himself over and crushes Stonepaw. Stonepaw then gets up and tries to bite Jaggedtooth's throat, but misses just too receive a scratch to the face. Stonepaw then head-butts Jaggedtooth and the mouth and Jaggedtooth loses a tooth. This makes Jaggedtooth angry. While he is enraged, he lunges at Stonepaw. He tackles Stonepaw and pins him to the ground. Stonepaw struggles to get free. Jaggedtooth then reaches to try to bite Stonepaw's throat, but instead gets Stonepaw's left ear. Jaggedtooth then gets kicked in the chest and Stonepaw stands up. Stonepaw then flees and while he is going he kicks Jaggedtooth in the mouth, without knowing. Jaggedtooth's tooth gets enlogged in Stonepaw's back left paw.

Longjay jumps at Brindlestar just to take a blow to the head. Longtail then pounces on Brindlestar's back. Brindlestar bites into the meat of Longtail's side. Longtail then runs off. Brindlestar then turns around just to bite Longjay's tail. Longjay yowls in pain. Brindlestar rakes Longjay's belly. Blood rushes to the forest floor. Longjay passes out. Blood covered Brindlestar's pelt.

Shimmerfeather lunges at Posionpaw. Posionpaw attempts to scratch at Shimmerfeather. Shimmerfeather doges the blows and counters with a cut across Posionpaw's face. Having seen Posionpaw distracted, Molenose jumps on Posionpaw back. Posionpaw falls to the ground and Molenose and Shimmerfeather rip him apart. Brindlestar, seeing this brutal murder lunges at Shimmerfeather.

She sinks her claws into Shimmerfeather's back. Shimmerfeather yowls in pain and begins to breath heavy.

"_Am I going to die?" _ Shimmerfeather thought to herself

Shimmerfeather begins to try and shake Brindlestar off. Shimmerfeather yowls in pain as Brindlestar sinks her claws in further.

"_She is going to kill me! I am sorry father. I am sorry that I failed you" _thought Shimmerfeather

Preparing for the final blow from Brindlestar, Shimmerfeather squeezes her eyes shut. But just before the death bite is delivered, Molenose bites Brindlestar's back leg. Brindlestar yowls in agony and releases Shimmerfeather. Shimmerfeather falls to the ground. Brindlestar recovers and circles Shimmerfeather. Shimmerfeather stands up and they stare at each other.

Molenose is off to the side of Brindlestar and Shimmerfeather. He is watching them circle each other. Brindlestar tries to get behind Shimmerfeather but fails. They continue circling each other. Shimmerfeather attempts to sweep her front paw at Brindlestar's face but Brindlestar moves out of the way. Molenose jumps between Shimemrfeather and Brindlestar and bites at Brindlestar. He misses and then scratches at Brindlestar and cuts her face up. Brindlestar becomes enraged. Her fury led her to pounce on top of Molenose. Shimmerfeather is shocked.

"_Why did he do that?" _Shimmerfeather says to herself

"_He could be killed?! Does he…." _thought Shimmerfeather

Brindlestar reaches for Molenose's throat, Shimmerfeather jumps on top of Brindlestar. Brindlestar falls to the ground. Snap! Brindlestar's back left leg had snapped in two. Brindlestar yowls in pain. Shimmerfeather and Molenose circle Brindlestar while she is down. Shimmerfeather charges at Brindlestar. Brindlestar reaches up at sinks her claws into Shimmerfeather's belly, ripping it open. Blood pours onto the forest floor. Shimmerfeather collapses.

"RiverClan retreat!" yowls Waterstar

The RiverClan cats begin to fall back. Shimmerfeather and Brindlestar are left in the clearing. Mapleshade approaches.

"Ah Shimmerfeather, I see you have fought my friend Brindlestar. She is a much better fighter than you. You hurt my friend, so should I kill you now or later?" says Mapleshade


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3b

Stonepaw, Fallenrocks and Brokentail are walking back from a defeated battle. They are in the back of the group. Stonepaw realizes that Shimmerfeather is missing. Brokentail and Fallenrocks then sniff out the scent of Shimmerfeather. They tell Stonepaw that they are going to look for her and to tell Waterstar that they will be back at camp with Shimmerfeather as soon as possible. Brokentail sniffs out Shimmerfeather that brings them to the battlefield. Fallenrocks see that Shimmerfeather is wounded to almost the point of death. Brokentail also notices Brindlestar crawling her way towards Shimmerfeather.

"Look at that scrap of fur!" yowls Brokentail

"Well, well Brindlestar…" says Fallenrocks

"No…stay away from me…leave me alone" says Brindlestar

"Fallenrocks, we need to get Shimmerfeather back to camp" says Brokentail

"Fine, but first…." says Fallenrocks

Brokentail and Fallenrocks corner Brindlestar against a tree.

"No stay away from me…." says Brindlestar

"No. ShadowClan must pay. They will never rise to power again" says Fallenrocks

"Wait! Don't kill her!" yowls Shimmerfeather

"Respect you elders Shimmerfeather" says Brokentail

"Please don't kill her…" says Shimmerfeather

"Screw you Shimmerfeather" says Fallenrocks

Fallenrocks pads over to Shimmerfeather and knocks her out.

Meanwhile

Stonepaw walks into camp. Wildfire is treating all of the other cat's wounds. Waterstar is talking to Suntail. Stonepaw listens to Waterstar's and Suntail's conversation.

"We need to take back what's ours" meows Waterstar

"We can't risk the lives of our warriors" says Suntail

"I see your point but…." says Waterstar

"Stonepaw! Get over here right now!" yowls Suntail

Stonepaw limps over to Suntail and Waterstar with his head down.

"Did you know it is not polite to listen to other's conversations" says Waterstar

"Yes I know" says Stonepaw

"Then why were you listening to ours?" says Suntail

"Umm…I was just….uh" says Stonepaw

"For your actions, you will clean out the elders den for a moon" says Waterstar

"Yes Waterstar" says Stonepaw in shame

"Stonepaw why are you limping?" asks Suntail

"I don't know actually" says Stonepaw

"Well have Wildfire check you out" growls Suntail

Suntail and Waterstar move into Waterstar's den.

"Suntail doesn't know what his is talking about" mumbles Stonepaw

"I heard that!" yowls Suntail

"Sorry Suntail…I will head to Wildfire right away" says Stonepaw quietly

Stonepaw hobbles over to Wildfire.

"Oh Stonepaw! What happened to your ear?!" says Wildfire

"Which one?" asks Stonepaw

"Your left one…it's missing" says Wildfire

"Oh" says Stonepaw

Wildfire walks over to Stonepaw and begins to put cobwebs on Stonepaw's left ear. After Wildfire was done with the cobwebs, she gave Stonepaw poppy seeds. Just in case of infection, Wildfire gives him horsetail. She then goes to treat other cats.

Brokentail and Fallenrocks come into camp dragging Shimmerfeather's body. Brokentail runs into Wildfire's den.

"Wildfire we need help here!" yowls Brokentail

"What's wrong?" says Wildfire

"Shimmerfeather has a deep cut and is bleeding all over the place!" says Brokentail in a panic

"Well let's get this treated then" says Wildfire

Wildfire runs over to Shimmerfeather.

"Oh my!" Wildfire says in shock

Shimmerfeather's belly was ripped open and blood was oozing out. The patch of grass where she lay was coated with blood. Then as Wildfire was going to look at the wound, Shimmerfeather started to wake up and feel the pain from the stomach wound.

"Brokentail, go get me some cobwebs" says Wildfire

"Right away" says Brokentail

As Shimmerfeather being a hard head tries to get up with no success.

"No. Stay down and don't move" says Wildfire

Shimmerfeather started breathing rapidly.

"Shh…calm down Shimmerfeather you are going to be alright" says Brokentail

Stonepaw started to come out of Wildfire's den when he noticed that Wildfire was treating someone that was badly wounded and went to investigate. He runs into Fallenrocks.

"Stonepaw, where are you going?" says Fallenrocks

"To see who Wildfire is treating" says Stonepaw

"You might want to stay away" says Fallenrocks

"Umm why?" says Stonepaw

"Because there is a lot of blood. I know that you can get squeamish" says Fallenrocks

"Can you just tell me who it is?" asks Stonepaw

"Do you really want to know?" Fallenrocks replies

"Of course" says Stonepaw

Before Fallenrocks can tell Stonepaw, Brokentail comes over.

"Fallenrocks, Wildfire needs us to go and fetch some more cobwebs" says Brokentail

"Can please someone just tell me who that is Wildfire is working on" says Stonepaw in a panic

"No go sit in Wildfire's den and wait for her to check out your leg" says Fallenrocks

"No! I want to help. Can I go looking for cobwebs with you?" Stonepaw asks Brokentail

"You should rest your leg" says Fallenrocks

"Fallenrocks, I can handle my own apprentice" says Brokentail

"Just trying to help" says Fallenrocks as he walks away

"Where is he going?" asks Stonepaw

"Who knows. Let's go fetch some cobwebs" says Brokentail

"Ok" says Stonepaw

Brokentail and Stonepaw begin to leave camp, when Wildfire screams.

"Brokentail! We need more cobwebs fast! She is losing a lot of blood" yowls Wildfire

"I'm on it!" yowls Brokentail

He and Stonepaw run out of camp as fast as they could.

In Waterstar's den

"We _lost_ Suntail!" says Waterstar

"Yes I know. In a few days we will be stronger than ever. We just have to train harder if we want to beat ShadowClan" says Suntail

Back in the Clearing

"Help me StarClan!" yowls Wildfire

"I feel cold…" says Shimmerfeather

"Waterstar! Suntail! I need your help!" yowls Wildfire

Waterstar and Suntail emerge from Waterstar's den in a panic.

"What is it Wildfire?!" says Waterstar

"Shimmerfeather has got a massive slit in her belly! I need cobwebs right away. I sent Brokentail to get some but he hasn't returned yet!" says Wildfire

"Ok, Suntail! Take two other warriors and go look for cobwebs" says Waterstar

"Yes Waterstar" says Suntail

Suntail and a few others leave camp.

"Wildfire, I believe that you will save Shimmerfeather. You are the best medicine cat RiverClan has had in a long time" says Waterstar

"Thanks Waterstar" says Wildfire

Wildfire managed to stop some of the bleeding. The cut was really deep. Wildfire had to second guess herself when she thought that she could see Shimmerfeather's organs.

"In the name of StarClan, where is Brokentail?!" says Wildfire

The cats that have gathered around Shimmerfeather look around the camp for Brokentail. Wildfire looks at the surrounding cats.

"All of you go back to what you were doing. I will bring Shimmerfeather to my den" says Wildfire

Most of the cats in camp were listening to Wildfire so no one knew that Fallenrocks had left camp.

Somewhere

"Stonepaw, we need to find some cobwebs fast!" says Brokentail

"I found some!" says Stonepaw

"I got them. Now let's head back to camp" says Brokentail

As Brokentail and Stonepaw were walking back to camp, a strange and familiar smell catches Stonepaw's nose. He stops walking and turns around. Brokentail keeps walking.

Back at camp

Wildfire was treating the rest of the cats from the battle. Waterstar was back in her den. Suntail was about to leave with a hunting patrol. Brokentail comes bursting into camp with a mouth full of cobwebs.

"Where is Wildfire?" says Brokentail through a mouthful of cobwebs

"In her den" says Ashfur rudely

"Thanks Ashfur" says Brokentail

Brokentail enters Wildfire's den to see Shimmerfeather laying in the middle of the den.

"Here is your cobwebs" says Brokentail

"Thanks" says Wildfire

Brokentail leaves the medicine cat den. Wildfire puts some more cobwebs on Shimmerfeather's belly.

Somewhere

Stonepaw drops his cobwebs. He realizes who it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 3c

Stonepaw turned around to see Mapleshade. Unknowing to Stonepaw, Fallenrocks is watching him through a patch of bramble.

"Hello Stonepaw long time no see" says Mapleshade

"What the hell are you doing here?" says Stonepaw

"Aww, you didn't miss me?" asks Mapleshade

"Of course I didn't you asshole" says Stonepaw

"Language, you flea-brained dumb ass" says Mapleshade

All of sudden, Fallenrocks jumps out of the brambles and luges at Stonepaw.

"What the hell?! What are you doing Fallenrocks?" says Stonepaw

"I am declaring you insane. Who where you talking too?" says Fallenrocks

"No one!" says Stonepaw

"You are lying!" snarls Fallenrocks

Fallenrocks jumps on Stonepaw, breaking his back left leg.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" says Stonepaw

Stonepaw tries to walk but can't.

"That looked like it hurt I could always put you out of your misery" says Mapleshade

"Don't you dare touch me both of you!" says Stonepaw

"Sorry for this, but it is for your own good…"

Back at camp

As Wildfire is in her den with Shimmerfeather, she notices that Shimmerfeather is asleep. Suddenly Fallenrocks comes running in with Stonepaw on his back screaming for him to go away.

"Wildfire where are you?" yowls Fallenrocks with Stonepaw kicking him

"In here Fallenrocks. Try to keep Stonepaw quite or he will wake the whole freaking clan!" mews Wildfire

"Shh… it's okay no one is going to hurt you beside me of course" says Mapleshade

Stonepaw falls off Fallenrocks' back, yowling in terror and pain.

"Fallenrocks! Didn't I tell you to keep him quite?" says Wildfire

"I'm trying! He is going insane or something!" says Fallenrocks

"No he is not insane. There is no such thing as insane" says Wildfire

"If you say so" says Fallenrocks

Fallenrocks and Wildfire drag Stonepaw into Wildfire's den. At the site of Shimmerfeather, Stonepaw loses his mind.

"Fallenrocks keep him calm I need to do something that I have never done before" mews Wildfire

"They are going to kill you. You must kill them" says Mapleshade

"No I won't do it, not to them. I can't do it again" says Stonepaw

"Hold him down, so he doesn't hurt us or himself" says Wildfire

"This might hurt a bit" says Mapleshade with that she bits in to Stonepaw's broken leg

"Oh my StarClan! She is biting my leg!" yowls Stonepaw

"Keep him quiet!" mews Wildfire

"What in the name of StarClan is going on here?" says Waterstar

"Sorry to wake you Waterstar, but Stonepaw has gone mental" says Fallenrocks

"He is not Fallenrocks!" yowls Wildfire

"Then who is he talking to?" says Fallenrocks

"That is none of your business. It is between Stonepaw, me and Waterstar" says Wildfire

"So can I leave?" says Fallenrocks

"Yes" says Waterstar

"Mouse-brain" says Wildfire

"Now who is getting called a mouse –brain?" says Brokentail

"It's okay Brokentail, just go back to the warrior's den. It is just you're winey little apprentice" says Fallenrocks

"What did you do to him?" asks Brokentail

"I just broke his leg but if you tell that to anyone, I will tell what you did to Brindlestar" says Fallenrocks

"Fine I will play your way" says Brokentail

Brokentail ran off to the medicine cats' den to see what was happening to Stonepaw. He sees Mapleshade and Darkeye biting into Stonepaw's leg.

"_Who are they?" _though Brokentail

He looks away.

"_Do I really care about Stonepaw? He is just an apprentice, he isn't worth much. Maybe I should see what happened. He did break his leg… " _Brokentail though

Brokentail walks into Wildfire's den.

"Hey Brokentail, help me hold Stonepaw down. I need to examine his leg. Try and calm him down" says Wildfire

"Ok, I will try. Waterstar? Why are you here?" asks Brokentail

"Because I am, now help calm Stonepaw down" says Waterstar

"Stonepaw I know who you are talking too and don't worry I won't let them hurt you anymore" whispers Brokentail to Stonepaw

"Thank you Brokentail. Thank you for everything" mews Stonepaw, drifting off to sleep

"So Wildfire what can we do about his leg? I mean can you save it?" asks Waterstar

"No I can't save his leg it, will have to come off" mews Wildfire in shame that she couldn't help him anymore

"Wildfire can I talk to you, alone?" asks Brokentail

"Of course" mews Wildfire

"No I can't allow it you left Stonepaw alone out in the forest and now his leg is broken how do I know that you didn't break it and come back to the camp" yowls Waterstar

"I didn't it was…" mews Brokentail

"Who was it Brokentail?" asks Waterstar

"I don't remember because Stonepaw and me got separated" says Brokentail

"I believe you. You are one of the only ones who care about Stonepaw" says Waterstar

"Now may I speak with Wildfire alone?" says Brokentail

"No. I am the clan leader. I need to know everything" says Waterstar

"Right…" says Brokentail quietly

"So what is it Brokentail?" asks Wildfire

"I could see the cats that Stonepaw was talking to" says Brokentail

"Really? Were they torturing him?" asks Wildfire

"Yes. I don't know who they were, but Stonepaw has seen them before" says Brokentail

"I am guessing they are not from StarClan…" says Waterstar

"We need to ask Stonepaw about these strange cats" says Brokentail

"I will talk to him. Brokentail, you will be his guardian" says Wildfire

"I agree, Brokentail is the closest to Stonepaw. He will be the one who asks about the strange cats. Stonepaw will most likely comply if it is Brokentail who asks him" says Waterstar

"It is settled then. I am Stonepaw's guardian, and I will ask him about the strange cats. Now, Wildfire are you sure you have to remove his leg?" says Brokentail

"I'm afraid so" says Wildfire

"Well then, it will be hard for him to preform warrior duties. Brokentail, he will need to be trained in a special way. Can you still handle him as your apprentice?" asks Waterstar

"Of course I can" says Brokentail

"Soon. Brokentail, stay here with him for the night" says Wildfire

"Yes Wildfire" says Brokentail

Waterstar and Wildfire leave to go talk in Waterstar's den. Brokentail is left with Stonepaw and the injured Shimmerfeather.

In ShadowClan Territory

A dark brown tabby walks next to a red furred she-cat.

"So how will you destroy RiverClan forever Tigerstar?" say the she-cat

"With your help of course Redfur" says Tigerstar

"Sir" mews Lilyfur

"Yes Lilyfur, what is it?" mews Tigerstar

"It's almost dawn, so it is time to bury the old leader sir" mews Lilyfur

"Of course I will be there in a moment. We will finish this meeting after the burial of the old leader Redfur" mews Tigerstar

Back In RiverClan

It was dawn. Brokentail sat next to Stonepaw. Wildfire, Shimmerfeather and Stonepaw were asleep. Brokentail had stayed up all night to protect Stonepaw.

"_I am really tired. Maybe I should get some sleep" _thought Brokentail

Just as Brokentail was about to close his eyes, Shimmerfeather woke up.

"Oh good morning Brokentail. What are you doing here?" asks Shimmerfeather

"I am here to help Stonepaw. He broke his left back leg" says Brokentail

"Oh. So what is Wildfire going to do?" whispers Shimmerfeather

"Remove his leg" says Brokentail

"What?!" Shimmerfeather says in shock

As Shimmerfeather says this Wildfire wakes up to all the noise.

"What's going on here?" asks Wildfire

"Shimmerfeather was asking about Stonepaw. When will you try to remove the leg?" says Brokentail

"I will remove it today" says Wildfire

"How are you going to do it?" asks Shimmerfeather

"None of your business. Now Shimmerfeather, you can go back to the warrior's den but don't move much" says Wildfire

"Ok Wildfire" says Shimmerfeather

Shimmerfeather leaves Wildfire's den.

"So Wildfire, do you need my help?" asks Brokentail

"Yes you will need to hold him down" says Wildfire

"He will not be able to do anything for moons after the removal of his leg. He will have to stay in your den" says Brokentail

"Yes he will" says Wildfire


	6. Chapter 6

Part 3d

Stonepaw awoke with Brokentail sitting next to him.

"Brokentail, what are you still doing here?" asks Stonepaw

"I'm protecting you" says Brokentail

"Oh thanks" Stonepaw says

"You're welcome" says Brokentail

Stonepaw tries to stand up.

"Stonepaw, your back leg is broken. You can't walk" says Brokentail

"What?!" says Stonepaw in shock

"You broke your leg. Wildfire is going to remove it. Now stay calm" says Brokentail

"Will you stay with me?" Stonepaw asks

"Of course" says Brokentail

Wildfire comes back into her den. She starts preparing to remove Stonepaw's leg.

"Is this going to hurt?" asks Stonepaw

"It might. Brokentail go find a stick that Stonepaw can bite into" says Wildfire

"I will be right back Stonepaw" says Brokentail

Brokentail runs out of Wildfire's den. Wildfire speaks to Stonepaw.

"No matter what, remain still. Do not move. There will be blood. Brokentail will be assisting me, so don't you worry" says Wildfire

"You sure I'll be fine?" asks Stonepaw

"Yes. You will just have to learn to fight and walk with only three legs" says Wildfire

"I could manage that" Stonepaw says

"You think so now, but it might be hard after the removal of your leg" says Wildfire

"If you say so" says Stonepaw

Brokentail enters the den with a large stick. He sets the stick next to Stonepaw.

"Thanks Brokentail" says Stonepaw

"You're welcome" says Brokentail

"Brokentail, hold Stonepaw down. We will begin when you get a good grip on him" says Wildfire

Brokentail puts his front paws on Stonepaw's front paws.

"Good, now Stonepaw this might hurt…" says Wildfire

Wildfire leans her head towards Stonepaw's broken leg. She bites down on his hip. Stonepaw screams in pain. Blood drips down on the ground of the medicine cat den. Wildfire keeps digging deeper until she is tearing through muscle. Stonepaw starts to struggle from Brokentail's grip. He looks down at Wildfire, but he sees Mapleshade.

"What?! Get away from me you—"says Stonepaw

"Calm down Stonepaw" says Brokentail

Wildfire keeps digging deeper until she is through Stonepaw's leg. Blood is gushing to the ground.

"Brokentail, get me so cobwebs quickly" says Wildfire

"Yes Wildfire" says Brokentail then running to grab the cobwebs so, Stonepaw doesn't bleed out.

Brokentail then passes the cobwebs to Wildfire. Wildfire applies the cobwebs to the area where Stonepaw's leg use to be.

"Stonepaw its okay we're all done now. Try and get some sleep" mews Wildfire

"Yes Wildfire. Brokentail can you stay with me please?" Stonepaw mews quietly

"Of course Stonepaw" mews Brokentail then lays next to Stonepaw

Half way through the night

Brokentail is not sleeping. Instead he is guarding Stonepaw. He hears a noise coming from outside the medicine cat den.

"Hello Mapleshade, Darkeye" Brokentail mews quietly to not wake Stonepaw

"We have come for Stonepaw" says Mapleshade

"You leave Stonepaw alone!" mews Brokentail

"No, we are going to take him and there is nothing you can do" mews Darkeye

"How about a deal?" mews Brokentail

"What kind of deal would you make to us?" questions Mapleshade

"You can take me when I die" says Brokentail

"Why would we want you?" asks Darkeye

"Because I have more years of training and I would put up a fight unlike Stonepaw" mews Brokentail

"You make a good point. We accept the deal" says Mapleshade

"What do you mean 'we' accept the deal? I want to torture Stonepaw for the rest of his little life" mews Darkeye

"You little jerk. I'm going to hurt you Darkeye" says Mapleshade

"Ooh I'm so scared" says Darkeye mockingly

Mapleshade lunges at Darkeye and Mapleshade swipes her front paw across Darkeye's face. Darkeye collapses to the ground.

"Hey when you two are done fighting, I would like to continue talking" says Brokentail

"You stay out of this" Mapleshade hisses

"Brokentail is that you?" mews Stonepaw sleepily

"Yes now go back to sleep" mews Brokentail

Mapleshade and Darkeye continue to fight as Stonepaw tries to go back to sleep.

"Would you two stop fighting or you will wake up Stonepaw" mews Brokentail

"No I want to torture the little rat" hisses Darkeye

Before Brokentail's vision goes black, he only hears Stonepaw's tiny screams.


End file.
